Talk:Fatatita
name variations Now that I've found the sketch with The Count's cat that I knew existed, it looks like I might be able to shed a little light on the variations on the name. The current spelling of the article comes from what's used in at least two illustrations (both cited in the article). The one that starts with Ft comes from album releases with "The Batty Bat" on it -- the only problem there is that there are no cats in that song, nor is there the suggestion of one (as in the sketch I've just described in the text of this article). No, the song -- about bats -- is credited to The Count and his bats, and what appears to be the suggested name of the leader of those bats... so: "Ftatateeta and the Bats" a la "Gladys Knight and the Pips." Finally, in the "lights out" sketch described, The Count very clearly calls her Fatatita. So, unless anyone has any other information to contradict any of this, I'm moving the article to the spelling that came out of Jerry Nelson's mouth and citing the misspelling to whatever character guide the book writers were using when they included Fatatita in their stories. Obviously, a similar confusion accounts for the Ftatateeta occurance, which turns out not to be the Count's cat at all -- and thus, the best possible source being the Sesame Street show itself, not a spin-off book or album listing. I need therapy. — Scott (talk) 00:07, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :So that means it's two different articles, right? One about the cat (Fatatita, with variations) and one about the bat (Ftatateeta, with variations). Unless I got that wrong. The Count must really like that name, or some version of it. -- Danny (talk) 14:13, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::It's a vampire thing. 24.128.176.78 14:47, 19 November 2006 (UTC) I'm putting a "Still Stumping" tag on this question, because we haven't paid attention to it for a few weeks, but the question is still unresolved. This article is about the Count's cat, but the names listed on the page may apply to the bat. Somebody needs to check all of the references, to see which names apply to which animal, and then we should make a separate page for the bat. -- Danny (talk) 19:16, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :I'll take care of this tonight. — Scott (talk) 00:21, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::Tank you. -- Danny (talk) 00:22, 2 December 2006 (UTC) unseen The Count makes reference to Fatatatita on a record and trips over her in a sketch, but she's only heard offscreen. At least, I'm somewhat sure of those citations. My brain might have made those memories up. If not, does this still qualify her as strictly an illustrated character only? -- Scott Scarecroe 18:23, 4 February 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I think the distinction we're making is that it's only a Muppet Character if it appeared on screen in puppet form. -- Danny Toughpigs 13:23, 7 February 2006 (UTC) What about Gags Beasley? He was never shown, but he created the Banana Sketch. Oh I love the Banana Sketch! :He already has a home in Unseen Characters. Andrew Leal (talk) 23:00, 29 June 2006 (UTC)